Trop tard
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Para ella la Primavera siempre había significado el renacimiento de la naturaleza y por lo tanto el renacimiento de su persona, algo muy semejante a un segundo año nuevo. Un suceso que le daba la oportunidad de ser feliz y mejorarse a si misma... Pero, ¿De que servia mirar el cielo si ya no podía volar?


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #RoyalAwardsMLB**

 **Tema: Primavera.**

 **Advertencia: La historia que están a punto de leer es del genero "Angustia" así que por favor, no me odien. Esto es solo es un escrito y no tengo nada en contra del personaje de Lila.**

 **(Creado por -Royal_Squad-)**

 **(Lila/Volpina y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Sentada sobre una silla de ruedas se encontraba Lila, tratando inútilmente de leer un libro con simulada tranquilidad mientras la primavera tocaba a su balcón, todo gracias al constante ruido de una armoniosa melodía de piano que le impedía pasar a la siguiente pagina.

Resignada la mujer se quito las gafas de lectura, luego llevo sus arrugados dedos al puente de la nariz para darse un ligero masaje y cerrar los ojos, tratando de reprimir el creciente dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mujer comenzó a pensar en su pasado, en aquella hermosa jovencita llena de vida y astucia que siempre conseguía lo que deseaba. Que difícil era saber que ya no era ni la sombra de lo que hace muchos años había sido, ahora solo era una débil anciana postrada en una silla que por las ocurrencias del destino quizá cobrándole sus errores, era incapaz de ponerse de pie.

Mirando la enorme puerta de vidrio cerrada Lila comenzó a pensar en el "hubiera" ¿Que habría pasado si hubiera evitado salir aquel día, cuando cayo de las escaleras y se rompió la columna? ¿Que habría pasado si hubiese permanecido en Italia, en lugar de volver a Francia? Lo mas probable es que en esos momentos se encontraría caminando bajo la cálida luz del sol y no seria completamente ignorada por su esposo, al cual le importaba muy poco si seguía respirando o no.

Y dolía, vaya que le dolía.

Temblorosa Lila miro sus marchitas manos, aquellas que hace algunos años habían criado a un hermoso niño de cabellos rubios y ojos aceitunados, aquellas que habían luchado con fiereza durante todos sus años de vida para salir adelante de los problemas. Con las que de niña le ayudaba a su madre a cocinar y a su padre a trabajar.

Suspirando también recordó que habían sido aquellas mismas manos con las que había colocado una droga en la bebida de su esposo, en ese entonces amigo, para poder estar con el durante una noche sin importarle ni un poco el compromiso que este mantenía con otra mujer.

El corazon se le oprimió mientras la melodía seguía sonando.

El nunca la había amado y ella lo sabia, ella siempre lo adoro y el también lo sabia pero poco le importaba pues cuando no le tenia lastima por su condición la odiaba. La odiaba por separarlo de la mujer que amaba, por hacerlo quedar mal ante sus ojos, por hacer que aquella azabache de ojos azules terminara dándole su amor a otro hombre, por haberse embarazado y haberlo obligado a casarse con ella.

Y quemaba, le quemaba en el pecho saber eso pero lo entendía y era por eso que ignoraba todos sus desprecios.

Cincuenta años habían estado casados, cincuenta años sumergidos en un silencio total que habían logrado destrozar su corazon, dejándola sin fuerzas incluso para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Lila dejo el libro en su regazo y moviendo su silla de ruedas quito el seguro de la enorme puerta de cristal para después abrirla con un empujón. Moviendo las ruedas con sus manos, la mujer avanzo hasta llegar al centro de aquel amplio balcón de su habitación. Porque si, aquella había sido solo "su" habitación durante aquellos años.

"Uno siembra lo que cosecha" pensó en aquellas palabras que tantas veces había escuchado.

Durante aquellos largos, fríos y tristes cincuenta años siempre había intentado no pensar demasiado en su vida pues era consciente de que la mayor parte del tiempo había tomado malas decisiones, algunas tan terribles que aun a tanto tiempo le dolían, la herían sin la menor misericordia.

Así que simplemente se obligaba a ignorar su pasado, a mantener la mente en blanco y creer que algún día todo estaría bien, que algún día seria feliz... Que algún día aquellos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda podrían mirarla con el mismo amor que ella sentía.

Convenciéndose a si misma de que con el tiempo seria capaz de mirar su pasado y reír de el. Engañándose al repetir que todo lo que había hecho estaba bien y podía resultar mejor si era paciente.

Pero todo eran mentiras y nada había salido como ella esperaba. El tiempo había pasado y las promesas que se había hecho nunca se habían cumplido, el seguía sin amarla y ella cada vez se encontraba mas arrepentida de sus acciones.

Los ojos de Lila se cristalizaron y apretando los puños con fuerza se imagino a si misma siendo feliz solo un instante, volviendo a ponerse de pie y ser capaz de sentarse sobre aquel barandal de piedra para admirar la hermosa escena del jardín envuelto en la primavera.

Pronto recordó que de niña para ella la Primavera siempre había significado el renacimiento de la naturaleza y por lo tanto el renacimiento de su persona, algo muy semejante a un segundo año nuevo. Un suceso que le daba la oportunidad de ser feliz y mejorarse a si misma.

¿Cuando había dejado de pensar aquello? No lo recordaba pero por primera vez en muchos años sentía de nuevo una chispa de alegría en su interior. ¡Que sensaciones mas hermosas! El sol en su piel, el perfume de las flores brotando en todas partes, la energía y el entusiasmo de las aves y las mariposas volando libres en el cielo. Los colores de las flores cubriendo cada rincón de la tierra tímida y la suave brisa recorriendo su rostro.

Extasiada Lila sintió el palpitar de su corazon acelerarse ante aquellas imágenes en su cabeza mientras el sonido del piano ahora era sustituido por el ruido de un par de palomas entonando su canción. Aquellas dos hermosas aves blancas tan incorpóreas como la transparencia del maravilloso cielo de color celeste y sus esponjosas nubes, encerradas en el interior de una preciosa jaula cercana a la puerta.

Con el corazon aun acelerado, Lila avanzo hasta ellas y tomando la jaula con un poco de dificultad regreso al balcón para después colocarla cuidadosamente sobre el borde que daba hacia la parte mas hermosa del jardín.

Las palomas se revolvieron en su prisión ansiosas, visibles a través de las firmes hebras doradas de la jaula. Sin darse cuenta una muy pequeña, casi invisible y tímida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer de largos cabellos blancos al ver como bullía un fuerte deseo de libertad en aquellas aves.

Aquel deseo era como el suyo. Aquellas palomas solo deseaban unirse a la magia de la primavera, ser libres y encontrar la felicidad, solo deseaban renacer. Y ella, con setenta y cinco años en medio de la bruma de su propia prisión, destrozada por las lecciones del destino... también quería renacer, también quería ser libre... Solo quería ser feliz, al menos por un instante.

Con los ojos cristalinos de emoción y la sonrisa creciendo temblorosamente en sus labios, Lila acerco su mano a la jaula. El par de aves pareció dibujar una sonrisa con anticipación al notar sus acciones y una vez que la jaula se abrió, estas no tardaron ni un solo segundo en salir volando. Regalandole a la anciana el mas hermoso de los espectáculos que jamas había visto antes.

Por un instante, al ver aquella escena tan mágica Lila se sintió tan conmovida que no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez podría ser feliz todavía. Si las palomas podían volar en el cielo, eclipsar el radiante sol y aletear sus alas entre las nubes después de tantos años encerradas, tal vez ella también podría encontrar la libertad... ¿O no?

Grave error.

Poco a poco las alas de las palomas comenzaron a fallar y estas irremediablemente cayeron al duro suelo del jardín, estrellándose sobre el asfalto y moviéndose débilmente con aleteos agónicos hasta que finalmente sus corazones se detuvieron.

Paralizada Lila veía la escena con los ojos inundados en lagrimas pero esta vez no de felicidad. La sonrisa oxidada y aquellas ilusiones que momentos antes comenzaban a surgir en ella habían tardado menos de un segundo en extinguirse por completo.

Con el dolor en su rostro y lo mas profundo de su pecho, Lila se llevo las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar escandalosamente, enterrando sus huesudos dedos con desesperación en sus finos cabellos platinados. Destruida por aquella inevitable realidad en la que vivía.

Abrumada por la miserable verdad que pulverizaba su alma mientras el sol brillaba y las aves salvajes cantaban, burlándose con su vuelo de aquellas que habían muerto al intentar salir de su jaula.

Porque quizá la primavera había llegado... Pero para Lila y sus palomas era demasiado tarde. Y aquella resplandeciente y cálida tarde inundada de llamativos colores gracias a las flores, aves y mariposas ella perdió toda la esperanza mientras temblaba involuntariamente con toda la fuerza que aun le quedaba, llorando como una desquiciada. Sabiendo que no quedaba nada de aquella hermosa joven que había vuelto de Italia dispuesta a todo por estar con Adrien Agreste, incluso separarlo de su prometida y novia de tres años.

Sabiéndose una mujer convertida en huesos y postrada en una silla de ruedas gracias a un maldito accidente en la escalera de un puente. Olvidada por su hijo y odiada por su esposo, completamente sola y sin una sola gota de alegría en su interior.

Marchita, perdida, muerta.

Convencida de que al igual que ocurriría con aquellas aves desaparecería muy pronto sin que a nadie le importara, siendo un pequeño lunar mas en la enorme piel de la sociedad, una pequeña mancha sin importancia en medio de todo aquel brillante escenario. Nadie sabría como ni porque, todos continuarían con sus vidas y el cielo no dejaría de ser de un bonito color celeste, ni las nubes esponjosas o el sol abrasador.

Y mientras Lila lloraba, en la plantaba baja de aquella mansión Adrien Agreste dejo de tocar el piano y camino extrañado hasta la puerta que daba al jardín. El hombre de canosos cabellos y apagados ojos verdes camino hasta que sus zapatos tocaron el pasto y después bajo la mirada buscando encontrar aquella cosa que de milagro había visto caer mientras ejecutaba la única canción que había tocado sin descanso durante esos años. Aquella que solía ser la favorita se su amada catarina, aquella que le tocaba a Marinette todas las tardes mientras esta le sonreía tímidamente y lo abrazaba por la espalda cuando eran muy jovenes.

Al ver a las palomas sin vida en el suelo, Adrien tomo los cadáveres y lo llevo hasta el bote de basura en el exterior de la casa para tirarlos. Con el rostro inexpresivo y sin importarle pensar en lo absoluto que pudo haber ocurrido, simplemente deseando evitar con aquello que el desagradable zumbido de las moscas lo interrumpiera cuando estas llegaran a inspeccionar la muerte.

Al sentarse de nuevo, Adrien miro la fotografía que descansaba sobre el piano. En ella una hermosa e inocente chica de veintitrés años le devolvía la mirada mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. Los ojos del hombre se cristalizaron al perderse en aquellos ojos tan brillantes como un par de zafiros y recordar con tanta dificultad la dulzura de aquellos labio que un día fueron suyos.

-Para ti, mi lady... -murmuro comenzando a tocar de nuevo. Sintiendo como le dolía hablar, percibiendo el frió en sus manos y en sus pies, el cansancio en todo su cuerpo y el mismo dolor tan insoportable de su corazon con el que había aprendido a vivir. Ignorante del mundo tan libre que mecía las flores y sumergido en sus recuerdos. Con un hijo que casi nunca visitaba a sus padres y una esposa que prefería jamas haber tenido y de la cual no se había separado gracias a su repentino y trágico accidente.

¿Como pudo haber sido tan torpe en dejarse engañar, en dejarse manipular? Bueno, nada de eso era importante ahora. Era demasiado tarde para el y el paso de las estaciones era la mejor prueba de ello.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Seguro que muchos me odian, seguro que si ._.**

 **De acuerdo, soy consciente de que tal vez esta historia sea demasiado deprimente y a muchos no les guste, pero fue lo que decidí presentar para este concurso y si ya esta escrito ¿Porque no compartirlo?**

 **En un principio la idea era que Lila despertara de un sueño asustada y decidiera no elaborar el plan de drogar a Adrien, pero me pareció que era mucho mejor dejarlo así. De verdad, espero que no me odien por esto u.u**

 **Fueron 1777 palabras y como ultima cosa a mencionar: La historia puede ser considerada un AU o parte de un futuro muy gris dentro del universo "original" Siendo todo, me despido esperando que les guste y si no, que por lo menos los entretenga un poco n.n**

 **Gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
